


沉没成本

by Torudays



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torudays/pseuds/Torudays
Summary: *边伯贤x都暻秀*NTR
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Kudos: 9





	沉没成本

虽然是出差，但有三天左右的时间可以在这个城市玩一玩，男朋友是这里出身，约定手头的工作结束了就来找自己，当一当恋人的免费地陪。上午他兴奋地发消息说今天就能过来。  
“好恩爱哦。”边伯贤的赞美听上去很真诚，他把自己的围巾仔细折成小块，放进搭在椅背上的大衣的口袋里，然后把自己的外套脱下，随手扔在那件大衣上，“所以还有两个小时你就要去车站接你的男朋友了？”  
都暻秀把手机放在床头，发出一个代表“是”的含糊鼻音。  
“那我们抓紧时间。”  
又薄又软的唇给予的亲吻还是有些强硬，都暻秀以为自己会反感的，手却久违地再度扶上了边伯贤的腰。

重逢是意外，两个人却都不算惊讶，边伯贤像以前似的勾住都暻秀脖子说话，他的手还是又白又漂亮，也还是不够温暖。  
如果称呼对方为男友，那必须得带上“前”，都暻秀不打算数究竟要加几个前，边伯贤于他而言有更好说明的身份：初恋。  
在叛逆期和男生谈的恋爱要不作数也简单，但边伯贤敞开的校服外套和没有一丝阴霾的笑容确实是都暻秀学生时代最美好的回忆，他记得边伯贤叫他好好听课，也记得边伯贤夸他聪明又可爱，还记得边伯贤滴在他身上的汗，更记得边伯贤没有赴的最后一个约。都暻秀对边伯贤，从不爽到戒备又到亲近，然后从依赖到失望又到茫然，过了这么多年他不知道自己的感情停留在了哪里，只是当他再度看到边伯贤的脸，心头毫不犹豫翻涌起热浪。  
“现在交往的人是怎样的女性呢？”笃定都暻秀不是单身，边伯贤观察他的表情，露出一个得意的笑，“是男人啊。你果然忘不掉我。”  
怎么可能忘掉呢，触碰也好气味也罢，边伯贤这个存在像是烙印，早已融入都暻秀的血肉。见都暻秀不否认，边伯贤看上去更愉快了，他拖过都暻秀的手攥进自己掌中，一边感叹他乡遇故知，一边问都暻秀和现任怎么认识的、发展到了哪一步。都暻秀不理会边伯贤对于缘分的感慨，倒没什么顾忌地回答了他的问题。  
旅游的时候认识的。已经同居了。  
“听上去是很不错的人。”边伯贤的力气很大，都暻秀被他捏紧了手指，男朋友送的情侣戒指硌得骨头生疼。  
“确实很不错。”  
“很宠你吧。”  
“没什么宠不宠的。”  
像是认为都暻秀得了便宜还卖乖，边伯贤坠下嘴角飞速做了个丑丑的鬼脸，带他进了便利店，在收银员说出欢迎光临之前就松开了他的手。都暻秀突然感到饥饿，拿着三明治和红茶去结账的时候发现边伯贤手里有两瓶水，看样子像是有自己一瓶，但都暻秀没有把自己挑的红茶放回货架。  
“你还真是没变。”  
都暻秀不说话，默默站在便利店门口的垃圾桶前剥三明治的包装，不紧不慢地吃完，冲边伯贤伸出手。边伯贤会意地拧开矿泉水的瓶盖递到都暻秀手里，从口袋里摸出一个小盒子，都暻秀瞥了他一眼，忍住没把水泼到他头上。  
“接下来有事吗？”边伯贤意有所指。  
“要去接人。”  
“很急？”  
都暻秀捏了捏手里两个塑料瓶，温热的红茶和偏凉的矿泉水像是他犹豫着如何做选择的两种想法，他沉默了一会儿回答道，“不是很急。”

边伯贤都买好安全套了，没办法拒绝的。  
差劲到家的借口，但是都暻秀用它轻易说服自己和边伯贤一起当烂人，他就这么和数年前不告而别的初恋去了宾馆，进入简陋的房间交代自己还有和现任的约要赴，然后和边伯贤在有些硬的双人床上接吻。  
带着一点点生菜和熟鸡蛋味道的吻显然不够唯美，不过偷情已经是很恶心的事情了，无需纠结细节浪漫与否。过去非常擅长脱都暻秀校服的边伯贤，不知何时起也熟练于扒别人的西装裤，他将都暻秀剥了个精光，自己却只是脱了外套。都暻秀皱起眉还没开口骂，边伯贤就懂事地也让自己赤裸地展露在他面前，仿佛是在显示诚意。抱着都暻秀比学生时代宽了些的肩膀，边伯贤捏捏他软软的肩头肉，把他的胸膛贴上自己的，喃喃道，“果然还是你最暖和。”  
立刻把边伯贤推开，都暻秀卡住他的后颈用吻堵住他让人火冒三丈的嘴巴，用力吮吸他的舌尖凶狠地咬了一口，然后又探手握住他的性器搓了搓，伏到他腿间为他口交。  
“你原来是上面那个？”不甚介意舌头疼，边伯贤语气有点惊讶，都暻秀懒得多解释，只抬眼看看他，倒没看到他有作出意外的表情。边伯贤拍拍都暻秀的头，慢了几拍地哦了一声又开口道，“没拿你和别人比，在说这几天住的酒店。它被评四星指定是因为空调拉胯，还不如这儿的呢，怎么打都不热，把我冻得够呛。向前台要了另一床被子也不管用，我就像一块烤不熟的山芋，皮是热的心是冷的。”  
曾经都暻秀是很喜欢听边伯贤讲话的，再平淡的事情也能被他讲出点儿乐趣来，现在听他用俏皮话抱怨，仍然觉得好笑却不太想笑。都暻秀很快舔硬了边伯贤的性器，勉强自己深喉了一下难受得想吐，边伯贤见状抓着他的胳膊把他拖回怀里，把他摆成趴在自己身上的姿势，拆了一只安全套戴在手指上，摸进他臀缝里借着那上面自带的润滑按摩小小的入口。  
“他真是很疼你啊。”不知为何边伯贤突然作出这样的评价，都暻秀的嗅觉被他头发的香气绑架，知道他在说自己的男朋友，没什么深入这个话题的心情。好在边伯贤也不指望都暻秀给出什么回答，闭上嘴将一根手指缓缓探入他的后穴，然后是第二根，纤长的食指与中指轻轻撑开肉穴的褶皱，隔着薄薄的安全套抚摸内壁，慢吞吞地接近敏感点。都暻秀下意识抱住边伯贤，发觉他宽阔的胸膛依旧令人安心。  
嘴巴不饶人亲吻也霸道，但做爱的时候非常体贴，无论是十几岁的高中生还是现在这个男人，边伯贤抱都暻秀的方式都像是碰瓷娃娃。只是高中生都暻秀会红着脸要边伯贤用力一些，如今的都暻秀却贪恋这熟悉的感觉，哪怕他溢出蜜糖的态度有美化出轨行为的嫌疑，都暻秀也仍希望他像以前一样对自己温柔。  
“放松一点。”侧过脑袋吻了吻都暻秀的脸颊，边伯贤另一只手的指尖轻轻顺着都暻秀脊椎骨的线条向下，划过他的背改为用手掌按揉他的腰，“还是紧张的话就亲亲我。”  
都暻秀不紧张也不害怕，但还是依言仰头含住了边伯贤的唇，舔他的上颚纠缠他的舌头。感到屁股里的手指被抽出去，都暻秀自觉地趴到一边抬起腰臀。边伯贤扶着戴好安全套的性器，将前端极慢地卡入放松的后穴，接着扣住都暻秀的腰缓缓地整根插入，试探性地动了动，然后小幅度地开始抽送。  
动作间生出隐隐的水声，暧昧有余情色不足，都暻秀不爱叫床，只是加重了呼吸，室内一时显得十分安静，只有都暻秀明白自己脑袋里有多喧嚣。原来身体也一直都在想念边伯贤，光是被进入就差一点射精，都暻秀几乎要听到自己发疯的心脏鼓动声了，他霎时间变得过于敏感，渴求边伯贤带来的刺激于是情不自禁动起腰去迎合，边伯贤熟悉他的一切反应，见状便放心地加大了动作幅度。都暻秀爽得大腿肌肉紧紧绷起，忍不住想摸自己的性器，却被边伯贤先一步握住了激动的分身。  
兴许边伯贤也很亢奋，撸射了都暻秀自己也很快到了高潮，他像是想确保伴侣受孕的雄性野兽，保持着插入的姿势压在都暻秀背上舔舔都暻秀的后颈，想说什么却听得桌上手机一声响。都暻秀费劲地伸手够手机，才拿到手就被边伯贤接了过去。  
“密码不会是我的生日吧？”  
都暻秀闻言翻了个白眼，可惜背对着边伯贤没能被看见，又听他说，“没密码哦，还真是没有秘密的男人。”  
“没必要。”  
“我不是你的秘密吗？”  
明明联系方式都没有。都暻秀有点烦，硬邦邦地回了句不是。  
“是你男朋友？你给人备注全名的习惯也还是老样子啊。”边伯贤给都暻秀看手机，男朋友发来消息道歉说自己被临时喊回公司，要明天才能过来。都暻秀拿过手机回复知道了。  
“不打电话过去安慰一下吗？他好像很沮丧。”  
“你恶趣味，我不是。”把手机倒扣放到一边，都暻秀冷淡地催促道，“还能硬起来吗？有时间再做一次了。”  
“真有脸说自己不是恶趣味。”边伯贤盯着都暻秀圆溜溜的后脑勺乐不可支，伸手覆上他的手背假意要摘他的戒指，“干脆我帮你扔掉吧，然后我们就复合了。”  
“不要。”  
“但你还是很喜欢我。”  
“是啊。”被翻过身，都暻秀不闪躲地凝视边伯贤的眼睛，忍不住摸上他的脸，像是在确认自己对他未曾改变过的迷恋。

都暻秀从小到大都看上去很乖，却从小到大都不算听话。虽然背着男朋友和初恋搞到床上已经远远脱出“不听话”的范畴，但都暻秀确实没有太深重的罪恶感。毕竟无论是对于叛逆小孩还是对于成熟男人，边伯贤在都暻秀眼里永远充满魅力，他永远都是都暻秀最优先的选择。  
几乎无底线的偏爱大概已经不能算是单纯的恋爱感情，都暻秀明白这一点的时候边伯贤已经离开很久，当他猝不及防再度出现，都暻秀对他的爱意复苏根本不需要任何缓冲的时间。都暻秀是对自己很诚实的人，不否认一直都很喜欢边伯贤，但做到承认这一点就够了。  
得到肯定回答的边伯贤眼神中有货真价实的惊讶，但他很快换上一副没心没肺的神态，利索地换了新的安全套，用行动表达还要再做一次。抬起都暻秀腿折到他胸前，边伯贤又一次挺入他温暖的身体，傲慢道，“真有趣。谁都比我爱你，可是对你来说谁都不如我。”  
言语间莫名其妙有股自欺欺人的味道，作着最自信最自恋的发言，却露出一目了然的难过表情。都暻秀不反驳，只说了句这个姿势不舒服，边伯贤便抓过枕头垫在他腰下，抓着他的大腿蹭着他的前列腺往里顶，一如既往地先确认他的感受，然后才自己享受。都暻秀满足地长长呼出一口气，视线抚过边伯贤薄情的唇无辜的眼角，对上他深情到异常的目光。  
“回来吧。”像是受不了都暻秀沉静的眼眸，边伯贤俯下身亲他的脖子抱住他，身体热得像火，金属质感的声音沾着水汽，“求你了。”  
这话说得有意思，当初走掉的人仿佛不是他边伯贤。都暻秀舒服得很，心上原本微微发疼的伤口被快感冲刷到麻木，他闭上眼睛只感受边伯贤的身体不想听他的声音，随着被顶到深处的节奏感叹似的发出几声喘息，过了好一会儿才说，“犯什么贱。”  
也不知是说给谁听的，甚至也许并没有搭理边伯贤挽留的意思。都暻秀只是在想，我要怎么信你不如别人爱我。  
这样的念头很是取悦了都暻秀，他睁开眼睛，终于看着边伯贤的脸又想笑了。都暻秀抬腿缠上边伯贤的腰又夹了夹后穴，一副与心爱之人缠绵的投入姿态。与喜欢的人做爱是再快乐不过的事，都暻秀扒着边伯贤的肩索吻，不觉得幸福只感到开心。边伯贤收起那副倒胃口的丧脸，认真地与都暻秀交换亲吻，揉着他的腰臀稍稍加快了填满他的动作，顺带也弥补上自己体内无名的空洞。  
他们曾经是彼此唯一的恋人，此刻也屈从于本能爱着对方。

依偎在边伯贤身边睡觉仿佛能提高睡眠质量，都暻秀醒过来看时间，已经过了四个小时，好像做了梦但怎么都记不起来内容，他感觉身体有点儿重，心情却出奇的轻松。身边的人侧身蜷缩着虚虚握着拳，睡相嗲得要人忍不住露出微笑，都暻秀瞅着边伯贤分外人畜无害的脸听了会儿他的呼吸声，轻手轻脚下床穿好裤子扣好衬衫，先把歪歪斜斜扔在自己衣服上的外套拿到一边，再穿好自己的大衣把那件外套端正地挂到椅背上。开门前又回头看了眼被子里的人，恰好他翻了个身，都暻秀兀地感到有些心慌，连忙收回视线带上门匆匆走出宾馆。  
傍晚的风很冷，都暻秀把手塞进口袋却摸到边伯贤的围巾，迟疑要不要还回去的时候手机响起，男朋友似乎刚加完班，问都暻秀方不方便开个视频说会儿话。  
指尖柔软的触感要都暻秀不安起来。边伯贤的脖子偶尔会无端冒出小红块，他的皮肤娇气，能用的围巾自然是精挑细选的，如此想来这条围巾确实不该留在自己手里，但男朋友的视频请求已经弹出，与此同时边伯贤亲自己脖子的动作也被回忆起来。  
留吻痕了吗？都暻秀不确定，也没时间确认，他脑袋一热，把手头的围巾围到了自己的脖子上接通了视频。  
“买了新围巾呀？”男朋友的语气暖融融的，眼神也温柔，“很适合你。”  
边伯贤的围巾散发着淡淡的香气，也许是他用的香水，又也许就是他的味道，都暻秀扯了扯围巾遮好自己的脖子，意志被边伯贤的香味侵袭，他心不在焉地点头，男朋友说的话勉强只有一半进了脑袋，好在他的寡淡反应并不稀奇，男朋友只是看着他的脸就充满说话干劲似的，仔细交代这段日子里自己的安排。  
虽然内容无外乎就是些无聊的工作生活日常，但都暻秀听得很耐心，理智也一点点归位，可是男朋友温和的声音戛然而止，手机屏幕被来电显示占据，都暻秀盯着陌生的手机号和熟悉的备注名，猜到是边伯贤动了手脚。  
「贝肯尼」  
虽然是同一届，但边伯贤比都暻秀大了半年还多，他逗都暻秀喊自己哥哥，都暻秀不愿意，只叫他贝肯尼。  
“哦豁，第一次听到有人能把我的名字喊得这~么像撒娇。”边伯贤乐得眯起眼睛，捏着都暻秀的脖子感叹道，“真的好可爱啊，我们暻子。”  
按下拒接键，都暻秀旋即接了男朋友又一次发来的视频邀请。  
“暻秀？怎么了？”  
“没什么。”  
“是不是信号不好？见了面再说也行的，我就是想你了。”  
“我知道。”都暻秀笑了笑，“我也想你。”  
“嗯！那时间也不早了我先挂了哦。明天也很冷的样子，记得戴好围巾。明天见！爱你！”  
“明天见。”  
视频通话结束，都暻秀保持住举着手机的姿势深呼吸，脸颊热乎乎的，手却被风吹得发僵，男朋友传来一个亲亲表情的同时，备注着贝肯尼的那个人又发来两条消息。

「暻子~我们在刚才见面的地方吃晚饭吧」  
「你的红茶在我这里^^」

FIN.


End file.
